The Game Of A Lifetime
by Letterimbo23
Summary: (AU Teen Rizzles) When Maura becomes a water girl for the soccer team, she meets Jane. Jane is one of the best players, but she has a secret. What happens when Maura finds out what it is?
1. 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Some of you might notice I've gone back to my old pen name. And I will be sticking with it as well. First thing I want to say about this story is that I haven't finished it yet. Normally I finish the story before publishing it, but this time I've decided to upload it after finishing this chapter. So that means that there won't be any fixed day that I will upload like before. Or maybe there will, who knows. And the second thing is that I have no idea if a 'water girl' really exists, so if it doesn't, it does for my story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys will like it and enjoy!**

~ 1 ~

"Did you hear who the new water girl is?" Jane was tying the laces of her cleats as she caught wind of the conversation.

"What was her name again? Marie? Maria?"

"Maura. Apparently she needed to do something extracurricular and her mom made her apply for water girl. Talk about pathetic."

"So we should bring our own water bottles from now on?"

A few girls snickered, finding the comment funny. Jane rolled her eyes. The only thing these girls could do was make fun of others and wave their hair around. If you talked about cliché 'mean' girls, these took the crown.

Jane finished tying her laces and stood up. "You don't even know her. How about finding out who she is before making assumptions?" There was a silence that last for about ten seconds, before the girls burst out in laughter.

Katie (the 'head' of the posse) walked up to Jane. The tall girl rolled her eyes as Katie tried her best to intimidate Jane. She failed miserably, but Jane could praise her on her perseverance.

"Maybe you two could become friends? You're already sticking up for her. I think she could use someone like that. And you can finally make a friend here." She smirked when she saw Jane clench her fists.

Katie turned around, almost swinging her hair in Jane's face. The other girl took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't let Katie get to her, but sometimes the girl was just infuriating.

Jane finished up quickly and got out on the field, running away her frustration. She had no idea she was being watched. Her every move was being followed, every lap was counted. When Jane came to a stop to catch her breath, she could feel eyes on her.

She looked up to see a nervous blonde stand a few feet away from her, water bottle in hand. It took Jane a few seconds to figure that this was the new girl the rest had been talking about in the locker room.

"Uhm, would you like some water?" Jane could see the other girl cringe to herself and fought back a smile. She remembered her first day on the team and what a nervous wreck she was.

"Yeah, thanks." The blonde girl nodded and a few seconds went by before she realized she was still holding the water bottle.

"Oh! Here you go." Jane laughed when she saw the other girl turn beat red and accepted the water gratefully.

She pretty much finished it in one go and handed it back to the other girl.

"Thanks." And as she turned to walk away. "It's Maura right?"

All Maura could do was nod as she watched Jane run away to join her tea. The blonde looked at the back of her shirt. Rizzoli with the number 16 underneath.

* * *

Maura had absolutely no idea what she had to be doing. She was watching all the girls practice, saw the couch scream his lungs out and wondered what 15 girls needed with a 100 water bottles. Don't get her wrong, she knew that they needed to keep hydrated well enough, but she found a 100 water bottles a little too much.

The coach blew his whistle, mentioned something to the team and walked off. Maura watched as all the girls made their way over to her and could feel herself start to panic. She probably had to do something right now, but she had no clue as to what it was.

When the girls reached her, most of them gave her a weird look, but grabbed a water bottle and walked off.

"You know your job is to have them ready for us right? We need to just grab them and go, not open up the damn pack. And where are the towels? I know you're called a 'water girl' but that also includes getting us fresh towels and snacks if we ask for them." Maura was beet red by now, her nerves getting the better of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time." She hung her head and heard the girls around her laugh at her. Maura closed her eyes tightly, trying the fight the oncoming tears. She knew this wasn't a good idea and she cursed her mother for putting her through this.

"Really Katie? You've got nothing better to do? Why don't you go pick on someone else for a change?" Maura recognized the voice, but was afraid to raise her head.

"Why? When it's so much fun."

"I could just tell coach about your little secret. See how long you'll be on this team then." Maura slowly opened her eyes, raising her head just a little but to be able to see that Katie had turned white like a ghost. But a minute later she recollected herself and glared at Jane.

"If you want your little secret to come out, then go right ahead. But I think that will do more damage than mine will, don't you?" The blonde had fully raised her head by now, intrigued by what was going on.

She was flattered that Jane was coming up for her, but also worried about what might happen if the two kept going at it. Jane looked ready to hit the other girl. But luckily for the both of them, Katie turned and walked away, with one last laugh.

The silence that follow was very awkward and Maura fumbled with the hem of her shirt. She had no idea what to say and just hoped that Jane would make the first step. She watched the tall girl run a hand through her hair, before settling her eyes on Maura.

"Sorry about that. You'd be smart to stay away from them. They're the popular ones, get in their way and the rest of your time here will be hell." The blonde could still hear the anger in Jane's voice, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, she nodded silently.

There was still a lump in her throat and she was afraid that the earlier tears would come back. Jane sighed softly and reached out her hand.

"I didn't even introduce myself before. Jane Rizzoli." Jane managed a smile. She was angry at Katie, not at this nervous girl who looked like she was going to cry any minute. And Jane wasn't good with crying people. So she'd better be nice and prevent that from happening.

Maura smiled back and shook Jane's hand. "I know who you are Jane. My name is Maura Isles." The taller girl nodded.

"So, want me to show you what you're supposed to be doing? I mean, you being cute and all is pretty funny, but it's not what a water girl does." The blonde wasn't sure if Jane just gave her a compliment, or was just being funny, but she took any help she could get. No one else was going to offer it to her.

As Jane explained her everything she was supposed to be doing, Maura also took the time to study the girl. She had seen her during her run before practice and then during practice. She was amazed by the way the other girl moved. Even though it seemed as if some of the other girls didn't really grant her any opportunities, Jane fought for them anyway. It mesmerized her.

"Think you get everything?" The blonde nodded and smiled at the other girl.

"Thank you Jane. You really didn't have to do this." Jane shrugged, kicking her feet in the dirt.

"I just really hate those girls. I mean, you didn't do anything to them. You didn't even talk to them and they were already talking about you back in the locker room. They really make me angry. Just meet someone before you judge them. No, even better, don't judge someone." Maura stared at the other girl for a brief moment.

"Many people say they don't judge others, but that is a fairly impossible task. People have their judgment ready within a second of meeting each other. We judge the other on trustworthiness, kindness and various other things. It's incredible that a human brain can process so many things in such a short amount of time." Maura had been going off, just mentioning what came to mind, barely even noticing the incredulous look she was receiving.

"Wow. Do you always do that?" The blonde blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I've heard that I talk too much many times. I'm trying to work on it, but-"

"What?! No way! Do not listen to these people!" Maura almost jumped at the volume in Jane's voice. The taller girl chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry. I just mean to say that you should be yourself. I can't remember how many times people told me to quit soccer. That it's not a sport for girls. But it's what I love."

"And you're very good at it too. Although I have absolutely no clue as to what the rules are and why the coach is always screaming so loudly even after you're scored a goal. I thought you did very well."

Jane laughed genuinely. Maura smiled back at her.

"Well, the pro has spoken!" Maura frowned.

"I just told you that I have no idea of anything on this sport. I am by no means a professional Jane."

"I know. I was kidding." The blonde formed an 'oh' with her mouth and nodded, the smile returning.

"How about we get out of here? I need a shower."

"I agree." Jane gaped at Maura as the other girl walked by.

"Was that a joke?" The blonde looked over her shoulder.

"No."


	2. 2

~ 2 ~

It was the second training that week and Maura found herself looking forward to it. Or maybe to a certain person who would be there. Ever since that first meeting with Jane, the blonde hadn't stopped thinking about her. She couldn't believe someone was actually nice to her and stood up for her.

So when she saw Jane get on the field, she waved at her. A smile broke out on her face when the taller girl returned the gesture and walked over to her. Maura licked her lips, a nervous habit and tried to look busy.

"Hey you. You all set for today?" The teasing sound in Jane's voice didn't escape Maura and the blonde bit her lip.

"I think so. I've memorized everything you've told me and I have it all written down in case I forget something." To prove it, Maura reached into her bag and pulled out a purple binder. Holding it up with a proud look in her eyes, she grinned at Jane.

"See? Everything is in here, so I'm positive I will do better than last time."

Jane stood there for a full minute, just staring at Maura. Was the other girl serious or was this some sort of joke? But thinking back to the last comment she had gotten from the blonde made her pretty sure she wasn't joking. Snapping out of her haze when she saw Maura bite her lower lip again and start to look quite insecure, she shrugged.

"We'll see if you've written everything down. I'll see you after practice." Jane smiled softly and left to join her team. Maura watched her go silently.

When everyone rushed over to her after practice, Maura was watching with slight nerves. She had prepared everything the way Jane told her, but there was always a chance something could go wrong. When the taller girl stopped at her side, her nerves dissipated. Which she made a mental note of.

"So, looks like you've done well my friend. But what can one expect with a teacher like me?" Maura had no idea why Jane was talking like an old man – her posture likewise – but she couldn't help but laugh nonetheless.

"Am I supposed to take that seriously?" Jane gaped at her, her hand over her heart.

"Why, of course you are. It is after all a compliment, is it not?" The blonde shook her head, bringing her hand over her mouth to try and stiffly her laughter. Jane meanwhile continued on, moving around to Maura's other side.

"And to see that you've accomplished all of this within just a few days is astonishing. I have yet to meet someone as… talented as yourself. I wonder what else is in store. And I cannot wait to be there to see your journey unfold." By now Maura was laughing loudly, gathering the attention of some of the girls. Neither Maura nor Jane seemed to care as Jane joined in.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe you kept a straight face during all of that!" Jane shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's me. Weird Jane." The playful banter died with that sentence. Even though Jane meant it as a joke, it didn't sound like one. What was even worse was that Maura could relate to it.

"I know what it's like to be the odd one out. But I find it strange that someone as talented as you is being treated like this by your teammates. Why is that?"

A silence follow the question as Jane pondered her answer. What should she say to that? Should she tell her the truth? There was an odd sense of comfort at the thought of telling Maura the truth, but the fear of more people finding out was overwhelming.

"Katie can't stand that I'm better than her, so she takes every opportunity to make my life a living hell. And some of the other teammates are scared of her, so they join in. Others just steer clear all together. I've gotten used to it." She tried to mask the sound of hurt in her voice, but she could see that she failed through Maura's expression.

The blonde looked down at the ground, biting her lower lip. She told Jane she was used to being the odd one out, but the other girl had no idea.

"I was always bullied at my other school. At some point it turned really bad… that's when we moved back to Boston." Jane eyes Maura pensively, waiting for her to continue her story. But when the blonde stayed silent, Jane took that as her cue.

"What did they do?" Neither of them had noticed they started moving around the field, the other students there long forgotten.

"It started out innocently enough. Making me drop my books, tripping me in the cafeteria." Maura took a deep breath, her nose starting to tingle. It was an indication of oncoming tears and the blonde did everything she could to postpone them.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The soft voice of Jane rung out next to her and it made Maura temporarily forget about fighting her tears. She smiled softly and shook her head, her blonde curls flowing across her shoulders.

"I want to, but… I haven't told this story to anyone. My parents know, but not because I wanted them to." Jane made a mental note of this, staying quiet to let Maura gather her strength to continue.

"I ignored their pestering, which only infuriated them more. So they decided to make things more drastic. They followed me on the way home, calling me names, trying to run or kick me off my bike. They succeeded multiple times. At first it was enough and they left me there, but after a while they stayed. Some kept pushing me down, others poured water over me. And there was always this one girl that was filming everything. Every day I was scared I'd get home and it would be all over the school site. But it never happened." There was a silence where they could hear some birds whistling and a dog bark in the distance. "At my last day of school they had filled my locker with some sort of substance. I still don't know what it was. I was covered in it, my books were covered in it and everyone was laughing and filming. It was then that the screens in the hallway turned on and everything they had filmed since the very beginning was playing to some sort of weird song remix. I don't really remember what happened after that. I think I ran all the way home and begged my parents to leave. I was surprised that they listened to be honest. And glad they did. We moved back here and it's starting to feel like it's beginning again."

Jane was at a loss of words, angry and shocked. How could someone hurt another person like that? And why Maura? She didn't really know the blonde that well, but she knew that the other girl wouldn't hurt a fly. She just didn't have it in her. So why put someone through all of that?

Jane looked up when she felt a hand on her wrist. She was confused when she saw Maura's worried face directed at her hands. Looking down herself, she saw that her hands had turned ghostly white from clenching them so tightly. She let go and could feel the blood flow back through her veins. Maura's hand didn't leave.

"I can't believe you went through that. And still be so damn nice to everyone." A sad smile graced Maura's face. A smile Jane never wanted to see on the blonde ever again.

"These people didn't to those things to me. So there's no reason to be mad at them.

I am dealing with everything that happened and there are still some days where I don't want to get out of bed, too scared to deal with the day. But I have something that I never had at my old school. Or I think I do."

"Which is?"

"A friend." Normally Jane would scoff at something that sounded as cheesy like this. Especially after only having known someone for less than a day. But she also couldn't deny that there was something between them the moment they met. That was the reason why Jane almost told her the truth and Maura told Jane this story. A pang of guilt rang through Jane when she remembered she had lied to Maura. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth. And if she did decide to be honest with herself, maybe she didn't tell her because she was scared everyone would find out, but because she didn't dare say it out loud. Because it might actually scare the blonde off.

She didn't know her silence was bringing a lot of doubt to her new friend next to her. Maura was afraid she had overstepped, but she did feel as if she and Jane were friends. Maybe the other girl didn't feel the same way?

Jane let out a sigh at her own internal battle and looked up at Maura to see the other girl looking down at the ground, biting her lip and letting her hand – which had still been holding onto Jane's wrist – fall down to her side.

"Maura?" When the other girl didn't look up, Jane berated herself for not responding to this obvious sensitive moment.

She made a few long strides to get in front of Maura and grabbed the other girls' shoulders. This did make Maura look up at Jane. The taller girl found sadness, fear and a bunch of different emotions in the hazel eyes staring back at her. She smiled genuinely, hoping to ease some of the blonde's doubts.

"You did find a friend." Jane's heart swelled when she saw all of the doubt disappear from Maura's eyes and face and even though she wasn't a huggy person, she didn't mind it one second when the blonde threw herself into her arms with happiness.


	3. 3

~ 3 ~

Exhilarating. The long strides her legs made to cross the field. Sweat was trickling down her forehead, her breathing was fast. Her eyes were focused on the ball and the girl who was currently holding possession. She could see Katie in the corner of her eye moving forward.

Jane let her pace slow down just a bit, making sure she had complete overview of what was going on. She knew Katie's tactic. Knew the girl would go in harshly to try and get the ball. Most of the time the other girl would recklessly pass the ball on and Jane would be right there to intercept it.

And that's exactly how this played out. Katie ran full speed at the girl and Jane felt for her. She could see the panic on her face and saw her give the ball a kick. Jane was moving towards the ball at lightning speed, leaving a girl from the other team far behind her.

The moment her foot hit the ball she felt right at home. A smirk played across her lips and she nodded at Katie. There were moments like this when neither of them thought of the reasons why they didn't get along and only went for one thing. Winning.

* * *

"Jane, that was amazing!" Maura was at her side the minute the match ended. They both wore matching smiles, happy to have won a game.

"Nice pass Rizzoli." Katie moved passed the both of them, giving a curt nod to Jane, which the taller girl returned.

"I can't believe we actually won!"

"I can. Jane, you were amazing out there. I've never seen you like that during practice. The way you moved across the field. It was as if you were everywhere. The other team didn't stand a chance." Jane laughed at Maura's enthusiasm.

"You almost sound as if you know what you're talking about." She winked at the blonde, earning a shove.

"I'm still learning! I might not know every rule yet, but I will. You just watch."

"And I told you that if you need any help, just ask. It's easier to learn while doing it, instead of just reading about it. That's how I learned."

Maura handed Jane a bottle of water, which the taller girl gratefully accepted and almost chugged down in one go. Maura nodded in approval and Jane almost laughed. Apparently hydration was a very important thing to Maura.

"I'll be fine. I heard some of the other girls talking about a party? Is that a normal thing or only when you win a game?" Jane wiped the sweat of her face with a towel Maura handed to her and took a deep breath.

"It's we, Maura. You're part of the team. And they go out after every game. I normally don't join though. I'm always pretty beat. I do give it my all out there."

"I've seen that. But, maybe we could do something? Just the two of us? I mean, _we_ did win, so there is reason to celebrate right?" Jane chuckled, rolling her eyes dramatically. She was actually happy with Maura's proposal. It meant she could spend some more time with the other girl.

So far they had only really seen each other during practice. They didn't have any classes together, seeing as Maura was following advanced lessons for most of them. So she found herself looking forward to training more so than before. But she did try to hide her enthusiasm. If Katie would catch onto it, things wouldn't be so great anymore.

"Good idea. I'll catch up with you outside all right? I remember someone being very honest about me smelling like sweat." The two parted with Maura laughing and shaking her head.

* * *

While Maura was waiting for Jane to emerge clean and smelling good, she bumped into Susie. She had seen the girl in some of her classes before, but they had never talked. She could see that Susie was a shy girl and Maura herself wasn't one for initiating conversation either. But Maura was in a good mood and surprised both of them when she said 'Hi' to Susie.

"Oh, hi Maura." The blonde smiled at the nervous girl, who pushed her glasses even further up her nose. Which was pretty impossible. She had seen Susie do this if she was ever in a situation that made her uncomfortable.

She felt for the other girl and tried to come over as normal as possible. Maybe that would make the other girl a little less nervous.

"I didn't think you would be here tonight. I wasn't aware you liked soccer." Susie fumbled around with the books in her hands.

"I don't really, I just find it interesting to see them play. And I wanted to do something else than sit home for a change. It gets kind of boring." She smiled shyly at Maura, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I too am happy to be out of the house on a Saturday evening. Even if it is for a sport that I do not really get. But I'm still learning and I'm certain I will catch on quickly." Susie cocked her head to the side and seemed to think something over.

Maura watched as she looked down at her books and mumbled something that she didn't understand at all.

"I'm sorry?" Maura moved forward just a little, hoping to catch what the other girl was saying.

"I could, maybe, if you want… teach you? It took me a while to understand all of the rules, but now that I do, I find that I enjoy it more than before. But if you don't want to I understand as well."

Maura was a bit surprised and happy at the same time. Someone who she didn't really know yet was offering to help her. A small part of her was finally starting to realize that people were different here and that maybe she would be able to make some friends here.

"I would really like that!" Susie jumped at Maura's enthusiasm and the blonde laughed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just glad you're willing to help me." Susie smiled back at the blonde.

"There you are!" The two girls looked up to see Jane and another girl walking towards them, laughing about something.

Jane came to a stop next to Maura and slung her arm over the blonde's shoulder.

"Do I smell good?" She lowered her voice on purpose, bringing her face close to Maura's. The blonde's eyes widened slightly and she could see the two other girls looking on intensely.

Clearing her throat and licking her lips, Maura moved even closer, burying her nose in Jane's hair and making a show of smelling it. When she moved back just a little, she was almost touching noses with Jane.

"Really good." Maura's voice had lowered considerably as well and the two stayed like that for just a moment, before pulling back into their own respective spaces.

Even though it had just been a moment and Jane just wanted to mess around with Maura in the first place, it had definitely brought something on inside of her. She just hoped it didn't look as intense and arousing as it had felt.

"Okaaay. Let's go!" Jane was glad for the way her friend handled this situation.

"Uh, yeah, good idea. Uhm, Maura, this is Nina. You've probably seen her on the field with me. She's pretty much the only one that likes me." Nina waved at her, before bumping her hip into Jane.

"That's because I'm just as crazy as you are. They can't handle that. Or they're too crazy for us. Either way, they're way too boring for us." She turned towards Susie and looked the girl up and down quickly.

"Susie right? I've seen you at our games. You coming with us?" Susie looked as if she had committed a crime and was about to be arrested by Nina.

"Uhm, I uhh…" She looked at Maura, silently begging her to help.

"You could if you wanted to. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two tonight? I do have some questions about the game that I wanted to look up at home."

"Wait… Susie is teaching you?" Maura bit her lower lip. She had just told Jane she didn't want her help and now she was accepting Susie's. There was no way Jane was going to be okay with this.

"I'm sorry. She offered and she can teach me verbally, instead of having to join you out in the field and make a complete fool out of myself or hurting you. I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Everyone was silent as it sunk in that Maura was being serious. Jane could see that the girl was going to start to panic. It bothered her that it was something that she could already see in a glimpse. But it also made her able to jump in at a moment's notice and ease the girls mind. She knew a lot of things were going through the blonde's head and she was going to make sure these stopped right now.

"Of course not, hey." She moved towards Maura, grabbing her hands, forcing her to look at her. "I'm happy to see you making friends. I just need to get used to the fact that you take my jokes seriously. Maybe I should have a sign or something, to make it easier for you to see when I'm joking." The smile that appeared on Jane's face made Maura chuckle.

"I should pay more attention to your smile." Jane raised an eyebrow, waiting for Maura to elaborate, which she knew the blonde would do. "You have a different smile when you make a joke."

"Huh, never knew that." The two shared a smile and Jane turned towards Susie, dropping one of Maura's hands, but holding onto the other. Something that didn't escape Nina, but she stayed quiet about. "So, Susie right? You joining us? We're just going to grab a bite to eat. Besides, I don't even think Maura is going to let you go. Not if that means she's missing on an opportunity to learn something."

She winked at Maura. "She's like a sponge. Soaking up all of the knowledge she can. It's amazing her head hasn't burst yet!" The blonde shoved Jane, trying, but failing miserably to glare at the taller girl.

"Jane! Stop scaring her. I'm pretty sure the only one that's used to your silly antics is Nina."

Jane mock gasped and Nina laughed loudly, nodding her head in an exaggerating way.

"Oh, that's so true. Don't worry, you'll get used to it pretty quickly. There's no off button on that girl! But, can we go? I'm starving." Jane rolled her eyes at Nina.

"You're always hungry. You're like a sponge that soaks up all the food there is."

"Oh Jane, you're so funny. How would I ever be able to live without your jokes?"

Maura watched on with Susie as the two friends fired back and forth at each other, before doubling over in laughter. Maura smiled to herself. She may need to get used to Jane's jokes, but she was sure that when she did, they would have many great moments.


End file.
